gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 9
is the ninth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis After learning about the old rivalry between Rabbit House and Ama Usa An, the girls work together to create a collaboration dish. Later, Chino, Megumi, and Maya decide to each work at one of the cafe, with Chino switching to Ama Usa, Maya handling Rabbit House, and Megumi helping Sharo over at Fleur de Lapin. Summary One day at Ama Usa An, Chino is enjoying tea while Anko sits atop her head. When she sees how happy Chino is, Chiya remarks that Emerald Tears has become a popular item. She brings up how much her grandmother likes it when Chino suddenly realizes that one day they will have to take over their families respective Cafe. She worriedly asks if the rivalry from the past may come up during this time, and Chiya finds herself equally curious and starts to question it. Back at Rabbit House the girls notice how down Chino is. As it turns out, only Chino's grandfather assumed they had a rivalry when Ama Usa An never even paid it any attention, so he probably just imagined it. Cocoa suggests they look further into it though, so she and Rize head out to pay Sharo a visit since she is Chiya's childhood friend and may know something. Sharo attempts to think over it but claims she doesn't know anything, causing Cocoa to bring up that she brought Rize with her for interrogation. After imagining it Sharo gets flustered and Rize agrees to it, asking if she might have any ideas. Sharo still can't think of anything, but now feeling terrible for her she repeatedly hits herself on the head with a serving tray until she is too dazed to continue. Just then, Aoyama approaches the girls to see what is going on. She offers to lend them a hand since she was close to Chino's grandfather- but as it turns out she really had nothing to offer other than bringing up some Coffee Anmitsu he used to make. The girls remark it isn't on the list though, and Rize comments that it must be a secret menu. As Aoyama prepares to right down its elegance using poetry, Sharo recalls a past memory from when she and Chiya were little. Chiya wanted to scout the cafe to be part of Ama Usa, but Sharo was frightened by the mean old man who lived there. Chiya attempted to reassure her it was okay since her grandmother was a mean old lady, but this worsened her fears. Once inside they observed the menu but found it difficult, so Chiya was suddenly inspired to come up with her own menu ideas and yanked Sharo back out of Rabbit House as the old man watched them. It's then Sharo realizes the comments she made were the direct reasoning of why Chiya now gives Ama Usa An it's strange names. Rize and Cocoa make their way home while bringing up the rivalry her father had with an old war friend. As it turns out the man is a bartender now, but the girls don't bother to think that Chino's father may be connected to this, other than the fact he also is also a bartender. After Rize claims that friendship can start on bad terms but turn good, Cocoa recalls how they first met and believes their friendship will only continue to strengthen. Rize agrees, but gets flustered after Cocoa makes another comment and attempts to claim opposite before eventually reminding her they need to hurry back. After they greet Chino, she asks if they spotted Tippy while out. They start to worry that he may have attempted a "suicide attack" and find Tippy dressed with a headband and carrying a flag. In order to help with his resolve Cocoa threatens to help and asks Rize to teach her how a suicide attack works. Rize refuses and points out that she could die, but they watch as Tippy flees the building and makes his way to Ama Usa An. Inside, Tippy yells and demands Chiya's grandmother comes out to fight him; but given that he is still in a rabbits body Chiya can't understand. She offers to fight him though, only for Chino to grab him before anything can happen. Cocoa then intervenes to ask Chiya if she knew about the Coffee Anmitsu that used to be served at Rabbit House, but she, nor Chino seem to understand until Chiya suddenly recalls that it used to be a menu item for them as well. It was a collaboration item between the two Cafe. She returns a moment later with an old menu to explain that it was only promotional. With the special-made anko it became really popular, but this makes the girls wonder if Chino's grandfather became bitter over the spotlight being taken away from his coffee. He could be extremely particular about it, and Chiya shows them to the coffee youkan they also made, and in that time people loved the coffee taste and her grandmother would be the one to pout. She remarks that it looked like they had fun and Chino is relieved to see it wasn't a serious rivalry after all. As Rize holds Anko and they play with Tippy, Chiya thanks Cocoa for meeting her back when she did and points out that its because of her that she became friends with Rabbit House to begin with. She then raises a pinky and asks to make a promise with Chino, for them to both become great poster girls of their respective Cafe. Chino agrees and with that, the trio take off while Chiya requests that her grandmother make Coffee Anmitsu again. She refuses, but Chiya understands, and smiles anyway. At Rabbit House, Chino is suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and starts to feel influenced to create a great cafe to franchise all over. Cocoa offers to help, but their attempts to make fancier menu names falls flat and they find the theme to be too dark. Later, Chino greets a customer at Ama Usa An and seats her as Chiya approaches after spotting her discomfort. She asks about it and Chino comments that the kimono she has on doesn't really fit her. After she spots Anko and places him onto her head she feels much better though, and to her surprise she appears much more competent while cleaning up after another customer. After, she voices surprise to know that they had a kimono that fit her- but Chiya mentions that it was made for an old friend, but she never got a chance to wear it. Meanwhile, she is delighted to have Chino there with her, and Chino is also happy since she learned so many new things. As this is going on Rize and Cocoa chat about Chino working over at Ama Usa. But Cocoa starts to worry she may suddenly be influenced by the differences until Rize points out that its a short-term thing as part of a work experience project and she has nothing to worry over since it will only be for three days. She then turns to ask Maya if she really wants to work there, and Maya is sure it will be easy since she's used to being there. Rize threatens to make her work hard though, until watching Maya kiss up to Cocoa so that they will be lenient on her. Elsewhere, Megumi shows Sharo how the Fleur de Lapin uniform looks on her. Sharo is a bit surprised she went there, given her reserved nature, but Megumi comments on how radiant Sharo looks whenever she wears the uniform and she really wanted to try it. Sharo is taken by her pure comment, but upon realizing Aoyama is there she quickly tries to keep her away from them. Chino is observed by Chiya's grandmother. She threatens to work her hard, and claims mistakes wont be forgiven; but this ends up worrying Chino. Chiya attempts to calm her down by impersonating Rize and Cocoa until her grandmother tells them to get to work. They head into the kitchen and begin to prepare various sweets for the customers while Chino brings up the fact that Sharo does not work there, which seems odd due to their friendship. Chiya is sure it's a pride thing, since Sharo might have been too embarrassed as her neighbor to work there, and hearing her, Chino realizes that Chiya seems lonely with no coworkers there. So to make her feel better, she mentions a desire to see them work together one day. She goes on to suggest Chiya invite Sharo to work there some time when she comes home, unaware that Chiya's grandmother is listening. Later, Sharo returns home as Chiya sweeps the path. She explains what happened that day and Sharo brings up that Megumi came to work at Fleur de Lapin too, only to notice that Chiya seems a bit weird suddenly. She heads inside, while Chiya sadly goes back into Ama Usa and decides to speak to Chino. There, Chino suggests she Sharo won't know if she's really happy to be at Fleur de Lapin unless she asks her for herself, and Chiya agrees, going back to Sharo's place and stepping inside. She brought some sweets with her and finds Sharo sewing something, listening as Sharo explains that she asked Megumi to show her some ballet and in the process she acidentally ripped the uniform- so she's making it up to her by repairing it. Chiya claims her own coworker is also talented and decides to take off after dropping off the sweets, with Sharo confused as to what is going on. She spots a note and observes it, leaving her with shock. Chino attempts to write her work experience report when she gets a call from Tippy. He asks how things are going and she is suddenly confronted by Chiya's grandmother, who has brought some monaka for her to snack on, along with Youkan while teasingly calling her greedy. She also brings her some tea while going on about how presumptuous she is, just like her grandfather; while poor Chino attempts to figure out what just happened. Before going Chiya's grandmother tells her to take things easy and Chino tries to the food- commenting on how delicious it is and ignoring Tippy until the phone is hung up. Just then Chiya returns, with Sharo having chased after her with frustration and confronting her with the note, which read, "I want us to work together and wear matching uniforms." She is annoyed, telling Chiya that she should have just been honest to let her give a direct answer. She holds up the Fleur de Lapin uniform and reveals that she was actually making it for Chiya as a sign of their friendship. Chiya, touched by the gesture puts it on and happily admires it as Chino realizes Sharo might have gotten the idea wrong. Chiya goes on to reveal that the kimono she had planned on giving to Sharo was the one she had Chino wear while working, but she stops herself after noticing how happy she looks as Chino remarks that she probably felt the same way. Knowing this, Chiya feels much better and offers to lend Fleur de Lapin a try one day to see how it is. Chino decides to put this into her report, but the mood is replaced by a darker one after the chest button on Chiya's uniform pops off and hits Sharo- who remarks that the uniform was the same size as her own. Later in the day, Maya leaves with Rize as Cocoa sees that Chino sent her a message, saying she will be home late since she was invited to stay for dinner. Cocoa is disappointed and alarmed after she gets an image from the trio posing together, and responds by sending an image of Rize, Maya, and herself, which is responded with pleased teasing from Chino. It's then Chiya finds the missing button, but by now Sharo is having second thoughts about her working at Fleur de Lapin. When asked why she claims it to be for no reason while bitterly telling her to shut up before chasing her around the room to get her out of the uniform and back into her kimono. Characters By order of appearances. *Chino *Chiya *Tippy *Anko *Cocoa *Rize *Sharo *Chiya's Grandmother *Maya *Megumi *Takahiro Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 9/Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Bunnisodes